Three worlds at war
by Thelazyrat
Summary: follow the adventures of Mobius, moebius and the no zone as all three join together to face an unknown enemy, or will their rivalry prove to much! Find out in this multi-dimensional mess!
1. Chapter 1

Three worlds at war.

Chapter 1.

Moebius was a wreck. It wasn`t always but at the time it was in no orderly controlled state. Princess Alicia and what remained of the suppression squad were doing their best to regain control, but to hardly any result. With no large power to back them up it was a very hard job. Ruined cities were run by gangs and rebel organisations. For some, it aloud them easy cover to slip from one place another undetected. Scourge used this to all the advantages he could get. He had lived like this for most of his life but, he could never live down the shame that he had had to go back to it. Having once been king of the entire country, Scourge couldn`t believe he had been so foolish as to travel through dimensions to Mobius. Mobius wasn`t a nice place to be either at the time, a war was going on between the Freedom Fighters and the Eggman empire. There Scourge had met up with his blue counterpart, Sonic the hedgehog. It had all seemed to be going so well but after being blasted back into his own world he had transformed into Super Scourge as one last attempt to push back against the rising odds. But yet again the green hedgehog cursed his stupidity, having been fooled by such a simple trick. After that defeat Scourge had been taken to Zone jail and kept captive there for some time, until Fiona fox had rounded up a gang of criminals and gotten themselves arrested. After Fiona and the Destructix were in jail with him, Scourge had set about teaming up with them and organising an escape plan. Once set into action the plan worked more smoothly than the flat side of a blade. Speaking of blades Scourge had taken a rather nice knife that very day. (The present day not the day he had escaped.) He sat on the roof of a crumbling building admiring the way the setting sun glinted off the blade. "Hey babe." His girlfriend and only ally called out to him. "Hmm?" he replied without looking up. "I hope you`re not sulking again." Fiona fox sat herself down beside him and put her paw on his shoulder. Scourge looked up at her surprise written all over his face. "Wha…? Why would I be sulking? Today`s been great!" Ever since his experience in Zone jail Scourge had mostly been his arrogant self. However, now and then he would go quiet and a dark and distant expression would cloak his face. "That`s good to hear." Fiona said happily, "now. Who`s taking first watch?" "Aww c`mon Fi! The sun hasn`t even set yet, and you`re thinking of watches already? Here come `n` watch the sun set with me." "mmkay if you insist." "It`s a direct order from your king, I think that counts as insisting." "But if I`m queen…?" Scourge struggled to find a comeback, in the end his ears drooped in defeat. "Okay Fi you win this one. Do you want me to take first watch?" "Don`t be silly babe! I`m just teasin, uv course I`ll watch the sun set with you!" Fiona wrapped her arm around his back, carefully avoiding his neon green needle sharp spines. He returned the gesture and grinned revealing sharp pointed teeth. Scourge chuckled "I shoulda known. But I`ll still take first watch kay?" Fiona shrugged. "Only if you wanna." The two of them sat watching the sun slowly slide behind a desolate landscape. Although neither of them said it, the pair of them couldn`t help but feel a sense of twisted beauty to it.

Far away, another universe in fact. Another two creatures stood watching the sun go down. These two however were not a cute couple, in fact they were the complete opposite. The two spiky rivals bickered continually. "Admit it! If it weren`t for me you woulda been toast back there." The blue one said nudging the moody looking black and red one. Who promptly scoffed and replied. "If it weren`t for me the world would be toast." "You do realise I can make that claim as well right? And I`ve saved the world more times than you have. Stop trying to take my place… Faker!" Shadow`s ear flicked irritably at the word "Faker." "Alright this argument is getting us nowhere, enough!" He growled. Sonic grinned, he knew exactly how to wind up the moody hedgehog "Listen Shads, it`s okay! I know everyone wants to be as awesome as me. But impersonating me isn`t the best way to go about it!" He nudged Shadow again, this time a little harder. "If you push me again faker I swear!" At this Sonic promptly ran straight into Shadow sending him stumbling. "That`s it! Get back here you infernal hedgehog!" Sonic`s emerald green eyes lit up with a cheeky sparkle. "Oh yes mighty Shadow, whatever you say." He said zipping out of the way as Shadow lunged for him. "Hold still!" Shadow fumed as Sonic dodged his attack yet again. The blue hedgehog had shot behind him, however guessing Sonic`s next move Shadow ducked down. As Sonic had dodged around Shadow he had immediately whipped round and gone with his signature spin attack. Unfortunately without his target Sonic landed awkwardly and off balance. This was when Shadow pounced and caught the younger hedgehog, but with some difficulty Sonic wriggled his way out of Shadow`s grip and the two of them went rolling. Scrabbling at one another then springing away again. "BOYS!" They both froze and stared guiltily at Sally Acorn leader of the freedom fighters. "Really! I expected better of you! And Shadow I thought you were more mature than that." Sonic squirmed uncomfortably under the fierce chipmunks daunting gaze. "Naturally my apologies princess." Shadow said courteously and with respect. "Oh, uh yeah sorry Sal!" Sonic chuckled carelessly, trying the "oh come on it wasn`t that bad was it?" approach other than Shadow`s "don`t look at me I had nothing to do with it." Approach. Sally sighed and simply beckoned them to follow her as she strode off. Sonic and Shadow took one last look at the smoking ruins of the factory they had just blown up, and trotted after Sally. Snivelly and Robotnik had both gone solo and were in a strange alliance yet at the same time trying to blow the other up. Both pursuing the same goal they helped one another at some points and other times squabbling over factories, supplies and victories. It would have been quite amusing to watch these two in a power struggle, if it weren`t for the fact that your home was in the middle of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Three worlds at war.

Chapter 2.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Well Silver was a hedgehog it hardly applied to him at all! Silver often learned from mistakes, however this saying no matter how many times it had almost had this very effect on the psychokinetic hedgehog. Silver never learned his lesson, currently floating upside down on a hill in Moebius. His thoughts drifted to the idea of having an anti self, surely he must have one! All other inhabitants from Mobius had one, and he (despite being from the future.) was an inhabitant from Mobius! Wait? If he was from the future on Mobius, then would his anti self be from Moebius`s past? Silver flipped himself up the right way again and landed softly on the grass. Pulling out of his rucksack the time stone that he nearly always had on him. Biting his lip Silver weighed up the odds of finding the anti self. If it was true that your anti self was basically you with whatever powers and abilities you may have but just a personality change, then his anti would probably be a fellow time traveller. That being said it wasn`t definite that anti Silver would be in the time that he originated from. Shrugging Silver held up the time stone and prepared to activate it`s powers. He had searched for things without a definite time and space location and it had worked before. He didn`t understand the science behind it, but he knew what was doing. The stone let off it`s eerie luminous glow, it continued to grow and swallowed Silver up in it`s light. Pretty swirls of colours and lights flowed around the dimension traveling hedgehog, however Silver had learned not to be distracted by them. He remained focused on the powerful stone he held tightly in front of him. If you stared specifically at a certain colour or light you would be instantly transported to the world that it originated. However maybe Silver should have been paying just a little bit more attention on his surroundings. There is such a thing as looking where you`re going and Silver was certainly wasn`t, so when there was a particularly large twisting turning in the time flow he crashed headlong into someone else! There was a flicker as they suddenly started to emerge in the world they were hovering nearby, when there was a tug in the opposite direction and the two of them emerged in an unfamiliar surrounding. About ten feet in the air… "WOAH!" Silver yelled suddenly forgetting he had psychic powers, then fell painfully down onto the ground. Grumbling to himself Silver slowly crawled to his knees, glancing around at his surroundings the startled hedgehog saw a very strange world around him. Two very different kinds of buildings were contrasted next to one another. some were very futuristic, while others were older looking and in serious need of repair. Behind him there was the sound of someone brushing themselves down followed by a warm yet oily voice. "I`m guessing this is the No Zone." Standing up and turning around at the same time Silver saw the other time and space traveller. He was a hedgehog like himself with similar spines and hairstyle. While Silver`s hair stood stubbornly upwards the other hedgehog`s flopped lazily backwards with two strands drooping over his eyes. Unlike silver`s fur that was luminous white, his was a pale creamy yellow that when viewed in light gleamed golden. "And if that`s the case then-!" The stranger continued, but was then cut off by someone shouting "FREEZE! Please state your business in the No Zone or we will be forced to take you in for questioning!" "As I was saying, the Zone cops should appear at any moment and here they are. Greetings good sirs, please excuse our sudden appearance. I`m afraid we arrived here by mistake, but just out of curiosity how often does this happen?" The oily voiced hedgehog immediately responded in an apologetic tone. "Mistake? Please explain yourselves a little clearer, then maybe we can let you go." The two zone cops demanded, but a little more relaxed now. Evidently the golden hedgehog was not a threat. "Yes of course, we were passing the Luna zone and you know how chaotic it is in the time flow around there. I`m afraid I accidently knocked into my comrade here." "I see… Is this story true?" The zone cop turned to Silver, who finally found his voice again. He nodded. "Y-yes! I`m so so sorry! I wasn`t looking where I was going I should be much more careful I`m sorry!" he started to babble, blushing with embarrassment. The golden hedgehog sighed awkwardly. "Again, please excuse us and thankyou for your time goodbye." "Wait?! Stop! Where are you go-!" During his brief farewell the other hedgehog whipped out his own time stone and grabbed Silver`s arm. The zone cops reacted quickly, but not fast enough! The golden hedgehog had already transported himself and Silver elsewhere. "Drat! This is Zespio to headquarters, can I have identification of the two hedgehogs that were here just now?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Dr Ivo Julian Robotnik. The mad scientist himself sat staring fixatedly at monitor screens, fingers drumming irritably against the desk in front of him. Things had not been going well for the doctor recently, Snively had of course betrayed him yet again! Shadow and Rouge were being absolutely no help by joining the Freedom Fighters. (He was sure it was only temporary though.) And he was losing inspiration for new machines, Sonic himself had complained to Ivo personally that the current Badniks were getting old. That blasted blue hedgehog! Ivo contemplated on trying to improve Metal Sonic, but he had been trying that a lot lately and no matter how perfect it was, the metal marvel was always blown to pieces by it`s organic counterpart. He then thought of Silver Sonic, redesigning that would be fun! Getting up, Ivo walked over to a stack of drawers pulled one open and began leafing through some folders. Aha! There it was! Striding back to his desk Ivo scanned the old blue prints of Silver Sonic onto his computer, and began re-reading them occasionally taking notes.

Miles 'Tails` Prower and his friend Rotor the walrus, sat back in a relaxed manner. The two of them had been put on guard duty in the monitor room. Sonic, Sally and Shadow had gone out on a mission to destroy a supplies factory that both Robotnik and Snively were after. "Hey Tails, Why don`t you wait outside? I`m sure Sally and the others will be back soon, it would be nice if you were there to meet them." "Okay Rotor! Do you want anything? I`m sure I could grab something if you want." "Nah I`m fine thanks! But if you see Dulcy can you please tell her that I`ve fixed up her saddle?" "Uhuh! Sure thing Rote! Later!" With that the twin tailed fox hopped up and dashed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Rotor smiled and sipped from a steaming mug, then went back to carefully eyeing the scanner for his friends return. "Sweet kid huh?" Rotor jumped, almost spilling the contents of the mug. "Woah! Nicole don`t scare me like that!" The holographic lynx smiled apologetically. "Sorry Rotor, did spill any of that?" she asked. "No it`s okay, lucky I didn`t though it would have ruined this scanner horribly. Oh look there they are!" the walrus pointed a claw excitedly at three fast moving dots on the scanner.

Outside, Tails rushed up to the ladder that led up to the lookout tower. Whirling his two tails, the young Freedom Fighter flew up to the platform where Rouge the bat was keeping watch. "Hiya kid! If it was Sonic and Sally you were on the lookout for then you`re just in time, they`re over there." The jewel obsessed bat pointed to a distant hill just visible behind a mass of treetops. Tails squinted. "I can`t see them, are you sure they`re there?" "Here, try with these." Rouge handed him a pair of small binoculars. Tails looked through them and scanned the hill again. "Ahha!" "You got `em?" Rouge asked. Tails nodded, then regretted it when he realized he had lost them again. "Oh bother! Where did they go?" "They`re probably in the woods by now. Wanna go down and welcome them back once they`ve got here?" Rouge asked, spreading her wings ready to fly down herself. "Yeah Okay! From the quick look I had it looks like Sonic and Shadow have been fighting again!" Rouge laughed at this. "I guess some things will never change!" Gliding down gracefully she peered carefully through the growing darkness into the woods. Soon there was a familiar gust of wind as the blue blur sped past them. "Ha! I win, I beat you back Shads!" "Since when was it a race?" Shadow asked coldly. "Pfft! Since always? I mean come on!" Sonic tapped his foot and smirked at the icy hedgehog. "Sonic?" "Yes Sal?" "You can put me down now." "Oh! Right, yeah, there you go." The blue hedgehog awkwardly let go of the mobian princess. Once Sally had detached herself from the taunting hedgehog, she found herself pounced on by an ecstatic fox. "Did you blow it up?! Did you guys succeed? Was it dangerous? Exiting?" "Woah! Hang on a sec lil bro, I thought that you were going to stop the 'childish` leaping around once we got back." Sonic said, making quotation marks with his gloved fingers. Tails flushed awkwardly and scuffed his paws apologetically. "I mean, was your mission a success?" he corrected himself. "Nah don`t sweat it bro, I enjoy your enthusiasm after hanging out with moodymcgrumpy over there." Shadow glared murderously at Sonic. "otherwise yup! That factory`s gone ka-bloomo!" Sonic empathised this by making sound effects and again motioning with his hands. "Cool… Tell me more!?" Tails eagerly begged, bouncing after the happy hedgehog. "Well I saved everyone's backside as usual." There was a contemptuous snort from shadow. Sonic strolled confidently off towards Rotor`s workshop Tails hot in pursuit. "Listen I`m sorry about today okay?" Sally sighed apologetically to Shadow. "I mean I know you and Sonic don`t get on that well and teaming up can be hard." Shadow shook his head. "No it`s okay don`t be sorry. I know you only have the best of intentions when devising your plans. Although, as a future request maybe not an entire day with the Faker?" Sally chuckled. "I`ll see what I can do. Well I`ll see you two later, I have to tell the rest of knothole of this victory." With that she jogged off after Sonic and Tails. Rouge stepped silently out from under the cover of darkness. Shadow sighed and slumped slightly. "Please no snarky comments? I`ve had more than enough of them today." "That bad huh? Well I found something that should cheer you up!" He and Rouge started plodding slowly in the direction Sally had gone in. "Oh? Please go on." Shadow growled moodily. "I found your coat!" The white bat said smiling as she unfurled black wings preparing for flight. "You did?! That`s… good." He mumbled, concealing a small smile. "It`s not a bad thing to admit that you`re happy you know." Rouge teased, leaping up into the now night sky. Shadow rolled his eyes and ran after her. "Well where is it then?" He questioned. "I left it on your bed!" Rouge called back. "Thanks!" Shadow turned left off in the direction of the lodge he and Rouge were staying in at the moment.

The sound of frantic scribbling was interrupted by three loud knocks. Looking up from his work Ivo called. "Enter." The door slid open and in came the shining blue robot himself, Metal Sonic. "Ah ha! Metal, what brings you here?" "News report sir." The robot droned devoid of emotion. Ivo frowned, it wasn`t normal for Metal Sonic to simply drop by for a status update. "Go on." He ordered curiously. "Supplies factory-DPSSE26 has been infiltrated and destroyed sir." "WHAT!?" Ivo burst out angrily. "But who? How? When?!" "Sir, I advise watching the surveillance tape." Metal Sonic said making a small gesture at the monitor screens the doctor had been carefully eyeing not moments ago. Typing in the code for the factory surveillance Ivo muttered angrily under his breath. The footage came on showing an empty corridor leading up to a pair of double doors. Soon the famous blue streak sped by but was suddenly knocked aside by a black and red blur, just in time as a laser flew over the two hedgehog`s heads. "Hey! Shadow what gives?" Sonic growled wriggling out of Shadow`s grip. "Just saving your life you ungrateful blue jerk." Shadow muttered letting the said "jerk" up. Sonic rolled his eyes and started revving up a spindash, Shadow soon joining him as they blasted the doors down. Re-emerging thirty seconds later Sonic suddenly shoved his rival to the ground as the same laser sizzled over them. "Faker. Get off me. Now!" The blue hedgehog sniggered at Shadow`s discomfort. "Just saving your ultimate life fail." Fuming Shadow shoved Sonic off him and attempted to pin him, but stopped suddenly as they both looked back through the doors they had blasted down. "Race you out." Shadow said with a sly grin and shot off. "Now ya talking!" Sonic yelled bolting after him. What exactly they had been doing in the room behind the now trashed doors soon made itself apparent. Within seconds of Sonic`s departure the corridor was engulfed by fire as a massive explosion followed, the screen went static then blacked out completely. Taking deep calming breaths Ivo whispered with obviously controlled rage. "Shadow you damn traitor when I get my hands on you… and Sonic`s had it coming to him for years now. Metal I`m building you a friend, do you fancy introducing him to your flesh counterpart?" Metal Sonic`s red eyes flashed willingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Late that night Scourge stirred, sleepily blinking open ice blue eyes. He frowned slightly, confused as to what had woken him. It couldn`t be his turn to watch already? Pricking his ears Scourge carefully picked out the sounds around him, his own steady breathing, the faintest whistle of wind and… and? Nothing. He closed his eyes and opened them again, hoping they would adjust to the dim light of early morning. The faintest glimmer caught his eye, he stared at it for a second then froze as he realized what it was. A long thin sword was pointed straight at him. "Where zhe heck is Miles?" An all too familiar voice hissed quietly. Scourge grinned. "I dunno, he`s always late isn`t he." He said in pretence friendliness. A small squeak of fright escaped the now barely visible figure. "Jumpy as ever huh Patch?" Scourge teased pushing himself into a sitting position. Patch the coyote regained his dignity and shoved the blade downwards at the green hedgehog. "Silence you fuel!" "Fool Patch, it`s fool. That aside, why the unexpected visit?" The French swordsman growled at Scourge`s correction, then jumped as another voice joined the conversation. "Her majesty queen Alicia would like a word with you." "Ugh… Sup Miles. What does our beloved leader want with little old me?" Scourge drawled with irritable sarcasm. Miles Prower advanced menacingly, his two tails swishing slowly from side to side. "If you would be so kind as to do her a little favour?" The young fox said in mock sweetness, grinning down at the former "king". "And what would the old girlie do for me in return? Cos I don`t owe her nuthin`." Scourge asked, folding his arms. Where the hell was Fiona? Glancing around he couldn`t see her anywhere. Then again in this light you could hardly see anything anyway. "Ooh let`s just say… you won`t like the alternative." "Oh yeah? What alternative? And don`t talk riddles with me Miles." The young fox sniggered at his last remark. "You want us to speak your language? Heh heh… Patch if you please." The coyote jabbed the sword roughly at Scourge. "Get up!" He ordered. Grumbling as he did so, the hedgehog slowly began to stand up. Then grinned as he slid into the spindash position, and blasted into the startled Swordsman. "Sorry folks but I can`t stick around, have to keep moving on." He was about to make a run for it, when out of nowhere an orange fuzzy ball collided with him in mid step. Smashing into the wall behind him, Scourge scrambled to his feet dazed. He stumbled forwards then Miles spindashed into him again, smacking his head into the wall with a sickening crack. Scourge slumped to the ground unconscious.

Moments earlier.

Hunching against the cold night, Fiona carefully pricked her ears for any unusual sounds. Her eyes narrowed at the sound of footsteps. She froze, unsure if she should stay still and hope whoever it was wouldn`t notice her, or to risk being noticed and search for the source of the noise. She didn`t have to wonder for long, as her decision was made for her! Fiona leapt up in surprise when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled round to face the stranger. "Who are you? State your business!" she demanded. "Well aren`t we jumpy tonight." Fiona squinted into the darkness, the figure appeared to be female and to have long scruffy hair. Fiona thought for a moment until. "Alicia? That you?" "To a citizen like you I generally go by 'her royal highness`, but I am Alicia yes." Fiona relaxed but did not let her guard down, they were former allies after all. "Tsk. I thought we agreed that I was to be a princess at the least!" she pouted and folded her arms. "Speaking of royalty where`s 'his royal majesty`?" Alicia asked snidely, her voice full of contempt and sarcasm. Fiona sniggered. "Still touchy on that subject hmm?" even in the harsh light Fiona could still see Alicia`s hand twitch towards the whip that was always wrapped around her shoulder. "Let`s try to keep this the least violent as we possibly can?" She said in a dangerously sweet tone. Fiona sighed and cut straight to the chase. "Listen sugar queen, why have you come here?" Alicia clapped her paws together and took on a far more formal tone of voice. "Well I`m not sure if you`ve noticed yet, but a crisis has struck Moebius. And as its leader I`m afraid I must send out a distress signal…" She paused for a moment, and Fiona spoke. "What 'crisis`? I haven`t noticed anything unusual recently. Who are you asking for help? And what has this got to do with me and Scourge?" "Well if you let me finish." Alicia hissed. "Only certain areas of Moebius have been struck, so as I said earlier you may not have noticed them yet-!" "Them?" Fiona cut across in confusion. "Listen Alicia there`s no reason to smooth talk around me. Hit us with the truth. Nothing more, nothing less." The royal chipmunk threw her paws up in exasperated defeat. "Fine. Have it your way then. We`ve been attacked by an army of robots from another dimension, I`m sending a messenger to the Freedom Fighters from Mobius. I was hoping that messenger could be Soni- I mean Scourge." Fiona couldn`t help but raise an eyebrow at this. "So in other words, you want to borrow my boyfriend in order to send a message to my ex`s gang to help fight what was it you said? Oh yeah 'robots from another dimension.`" Alicia snarled in irritation and impatience. "Look just go along with it won`t you!" "Well you never struck me as a girl to joke around, fine then. What now?" The red fox shrugged in agreement. Alicia turned around and started walking away. "Come with me and I`ll explain all once we get back to base." Fiona quickly hurried after the wild haired chipmunk, her brush fluffing up against the cold wind as she stepped out of the sheltered spot. "I`m assuming you`ve found your own way of dealing with Scourge then?" Fiona asked. "I`ve said this before girlie and I`ll say it again, there`s more to you than a bunch of good looks. Indeed I have." "Umm… Just what HAVE you done?" a tone of concern edged its way into the foxes voice. Alicia chuckled. "Don`t worry princess, I told Patch and Miles not to hurt him… mutch." Fiona rolled her eyes and hid her worry. "Well you`ve managed to win me over sugar, but I`m not sure how you`ll convince Scourge to go along with your plan." "Oh I`ve got that sorted as well." Alicia replied with a rather devious grin. "He goes along with our plan, or he gets a smashie." "Oh good grief, not HER!"

Scourge came to with his head throbbing painfully and was greeted by a crazed sing song voice giggling. "Ehehehe! Ooh I hope my Scourgie wurgy remembers me!"

(NOTES.)

Hey there y`all! It`s the writer here. I hope you`ve enjoyed the fanfic so far. Just something I want to point out quite quickly, when I type this I put spaces between where characters have spoken... uh... basically what I`m trying to say is that while the rest of the grammar is appalling XD some of it isn`t, but when I upload it, it all clumps together! Now that I`ve got that out the way just a quick shout out to werewolf99 for being the first reviewer. cheers mate! (Stunk cabbage and stunk weed made me laugh) TLR over and out!


End file.
